


Two Worlds: A Deal

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Deals, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Tempus is the only one who can bring Paige back. But a deal must be made.





	Two Worlds: A Deal

Dean grimaced as the Source practically cackled, his face inches away from y/n and the girls.

He hated this.

This wasn’t right.

Making a deal in their world was bad enough.

But this dude seemed…psychotic.

And Dean knew from experience, any deal made with a demon was never worth it.

Which was why he’d forced Crowley to come along with them.

Dean knew y/n wasn’t going to listen.

He was too focussed on bringing Paige back, the sisters’ judgement impaired from the need of making this deal.

No one was in their right frame of mind.

And Dean just prayed he’d be able to talk y/n and the sisters out of making a deal.

“He’ll want something in return”, the Source purred, practically feeding off the despair he could feel radiating from the sisters.

“And just what might that be?” Crowley asked, not wanting to have to deal with a dumb decision, as well as defeating the Avatars, and bringing Paige back.

The Source looked at the other ruler of demons, scowling, and sitting back on his throne.

“That is not up to me. Tempus shall have his own wishes”.

With that, the Source waved his hand, five other demons shimmering in, as he instructed them to lead everyone to Tempus.

Tempus was-different.

He had a strange aura.

Evil. But there was something more threatening, for some reason.

Y/n had no idea why he felt like this.

The Source was the ruler of all evil, had half a face, and was crazy.

But it was the sheer power that Tempus contained within himself that unnerved y/n.

That, and the fact that he was strangely calm, and rather peaceful.

But the worst thing was the constant looks and stares Tempus had aimed at y/n.

Dean picked up on it, instinctively moving closer to y/n, wanting to make sure he had a hold of him.

“So-you want me to rewind time? To save your sister?”

Piper nodded desperately, Phoebe praying to anyone that would listen.

“Please-we need her back. Just-just take us back to that moment. Give us enough time to save her and get out of there. That’s all we want”, Prue stated hopelessly, knowing this was their single shot at getting their sister back.

Tempus smirked to himself, walking around the strange penthouse that they were in.

“I shall do as you wish. But I need something in return”.

Everyone waited as he stood at the window, staring down at the city, before he began speaking again.

“I want him. The man”.

Dean immediately knew who he was talking about, having felt wary from the moment they stepped into the apartment.

“No! You’re not taking him”, Dean yelled, pulling y/n impossibly closer into his side.

“W-wait-you want me?”

Tempus nodded, smiling at y/n and staring curiously at him.

“Not forever. You can have him back. I just need him for a few hours. Once you’re done dealing with the Avatars, that is”.

“What do you want with him?”

Tempus turned to look at Crowley, shrugging.

“That is for me to know. I won’t hurt him. Don’t worry. You have my word. I just have something he could help with”.

Before anyone could object further, y/n took it upon himself to do what was needed.

“Deal!”

“Y/n!”

The world stopped spinning, everyone realizing they were no longer in the penthouse, but back in the Heavens.

It took them a moment to realize where they were, seeing Paige stood there, Sam and Cas fighting.

It worked.

They were back.

But they had no time to celebrate, seeing the Avatars turning to Paige and lifting their arms.

“NO!”

Prue swung her hand, a handful of Avatars flying back, Piper blasting them over and over.

The Avatars couldn’t stand long enough to do a single thing.

They began vanishing one by one, until eventually, they all left.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe wasted no time rushing over to Paige, pulling their sister into a tight hug, while Paige looked completely clueless.

“Guys…I need to breathe”.

Her sisters paid no attention, simply glad they had her back.

“Wasn’t wise to make that deal, Kitten”.

Y/n looked beside him, sighing.

He knew he should’ve found out what Tempus wanted with him.

But they were desperate. And Paige was needed.

Not just to heal the sister’s heart. But to help defeat the Avatars.

“I know. But it’s done”.

Y/n glanced over at Dean who was making sure Sam was ok, knowing he wasn’t too happy.

“I just hope Dean’s going to understand”.

Crowley nodded, knowing Dean wouldn’t accept losing y/n so easily, even if it was just for a few hours.

But the deal had been made.

And now they just had to wait to see what would happen.


End file.
